


I Miss You Just as Much.

by lovbot



Series: -Drabbles- [5]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), svt
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i couldnt get soft soonhoon outta my head pls i didnt edit ignore if there r mistakes oops, i love soft jihoon so much okay he is a baby i swear, soft, soft jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Jihoon can't get an idea out of his head so Soonyoung demands, even though they're finally spending time together after weeks of a busy schedule, that he go to the studio to get this idea out of his head but Soonyoung also can't bear the thought of leaving his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, soonhoon
Series: -Drabbles- [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I Miss You Just as Much.

Soonyoung groans feeling the older male move for the nth time, restless at his side. “What’s wrong?” He asked and Jihoon just groaned beside him. “I can’t get this tune out of my head.” The older huffs in frustration. Soonyoung sits up, much to his body’s protest pulling the other towards their home studio, pushing the other into the seat in front of the mixing table and computer. “You won’t get to sleep if you don’t do it, please just do it.” Soonyoung motions to the studio in front of them and Jihoon sighs. “I’m sorry, you can go back to bed I won’t be long, I promise.” Soonyoung knows this is a lie, Jihoon will spend hours trying to perfect whatever idea he has running through his mind, that’s just how he always has been and as selfish as it may sound Soonyoung really didn’t want to leave his side. The group had been busy with their comeback and schedule lately that Jihoon had been spending most nights here in the studio and then once they had their comeback they hardly had any time to do anything other than practice and sleep. “Hmm, can’t I just stay here with you?” Soonyoung pleaded. Jihoon smiled softly at his boyfriend’s sleepy state. “Yeah, come ‘ere.” Jihoon opened his arms and Soonyoung was soon wrapped around the other seated on the surprisingly spacious chair. Soonyoung felt thankful that his boyfriend hadn’t just dismissed his sleepy state and demand he go get a proper night’s sleep, he was glad and thought that maybe the other really had missed him just as much. Jihoon moved to kiss his sleepy boyfriend on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him to work on what he couldn’t get to leave his mind. Soonyoung ran his fingers soothingly through Jihoon’s hair as he worked and all Jihoon wanted to do was to be able to crawl back into bed and cuddle with his boyfriend but he knew Soonyoung was right, he would be restless until he got this god damn idea out of his head.  
Jihoon hadn’t realized how many hours had passed or when Soonyoung had finally fallen asleep wrapped up in his arms but he sighed, finally content enough with what he had been working on to leave it in its current state, he would come back to perfect it properly into something when he felt the need but right now he could feel his eyes drooping and the warmth of his boyfriend pressed against him made him even sleepier. When Jihoon finally woke the other up to move them from the studio Soonyoung wasn’t very happy, he trudged back to their room grumbling under his breath and Jihoon grew confused. Once they had made it back to their shared room Jihoon questioned the younger, “What’s got you so grumpy.” He laughed, pulling the blanket back to crawl in next to his boyfriend. Soonyoung mumbled something into the sheets that Jihoon couldn’t quite understand so he pulled Soonyoung over close to him and kissed him, pulling his attention away from burying his head in the bed. “Repeat that?” Jihoon requested. “I said,” Soonyoung huffed, eyes barely open, “You woke me up from a really good dream.” Jihoon smiled at his incredibly cute boyfriend. “Hmm? And what was that dream?” Jihoon asked as Soonyoung buried into his side, Jihoon’s hand instantly went to Soonyoung’s hair and slowly he started running his hands softly over it, comforting the other. “It was just you and I doing all these fun things.” Jihoon could tell Soonyoung was tired but he wanted to know about the dream, his curiosity getting the best of him. “Like what?” Jihoon pressed. Soonyoung suddenly moved to kiss the other and taken aback for a second Jihoon almost didn’t kiss back. “Like that.” Soonyoung wore a smug expression, knowing he had caught the other by surprise. “But also other things, you woke me up right in the middle of us stargazing.” Soonyoung huffed. “Oh no.” Jihoon cooed. Soonyoung pouted, “Are you making fun of me?” He’d asked. “No I just can’t help but find it ridiculously cute that my boyfriend’s dreams are full of us kissing and stargazing.” Soonyoung’s hand came to rest on the side of Jihoon’s face, “How can my dreams not be full of someone like you?” the words came out breathless and in awe, Jihoon couldn’t help the blush that had quickly risen to his cheeks. “Hey, if you keep saying things like that maybe I will take you stargazing.” Jihoon had joked. “Mmm… but what about the kissing?” Soonyoung mumbled and Jihoon couldn’t help but laugh and tilt his head to kiss the entirely too cute boyfriend of his. “You know maybe I’ll join you in the studio more often if it ends up like this,” Soonyoung muttered against Jihoon’s lips and Jihoon pulled him closer, wishing all their nights could be like this.  
“I love you, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung muttered against Jihoon’s neck as he was finally falling asleep.  
“I love you too, baby.” Jihoon replied sighing contently and finally dozing off.


End file.
